Anniversary
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Not your average anniversary, and the ending of it even makes it the most memorable anniversary these two will ever have. Sasuke sure is full of surprises. Narusasu, yaoi, cuteness/fluffiness over load.


**Dreams are so weird.**

**This wasn't a dream though, but the dream I saw after thinking this through sure was interesting... I wrote this when I was babysitting my bros the following morning ^^**

**Rated: T, I guess**

**Pairing: Narusasu**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Sasuke is OOC and so is probably Naruto also.**

_Anniversary_

"Yrgh... I wish I was in a bath right now!" Naruto groaned and made his way to the front door. After a sickenly long and boring day at work he wanted nothing more than a relaxing bath and ramen. And sex too, if Sasuke happened to be home, of course.

He put his key on the lock and twisted it so he heard a click. Pulling the handle he let himself in.

"Tadaima!" He yelled in his usual manner, taking his shoes off and waiting for an answer.

"O-okaeri Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto stared mouth open at the man in front of him. Shyly leaning to the wardrobe stood his lover, Uchiha Sasuke. Yet, not as he was used to seeing him.

Tiny black leather shorts covered barely his nicely round ass, and hugged to front in delicious way. Just above the shorts Naruto saw a black long furry tail wiggling cutely all the way up Sasuke's body, in a very erotic way. But the best was yet to come, Naruto noticed, since there were sweet kitty ears coming out of the raven hair.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes, Master?"

The way the words slurred from Sasuke's lips made Little Naruto finally wake up and the blonde walked to his kitsune.

"You're looking very cute today." Naruto purred in Sasuke's cat ear, once he had drawn the shorter male in touch with his body.

"You say that all the time, Uzumaki-sama..." Cat-Sasuke said and brought his hair behind his ear with his hand. Or rather, he would have, if there were an ear there. Feeling Sasuke's tail stroking Naruto's cheek and the blonde finally noticed that this was not another of those sexy outfits. It was a jutsu. Leaning closer, Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's neck and tried to kiss him.

"Master-" Sasuke said hurriedly, but still had the purring clearly in his voice. "-you know I'm awfully shy..." He said looking away with a tiny blush visible on his cheeks.

Aroused even more by this sinful act his boyfriend was pulling on him, Naruto sighed in defied.

"Just one quick kiss?"

"Master I-" Sasuke-kitty was now looking at a pair of very effective puppy eyes and had to give in in the end. Raising himself on tiptoes, he placed a quick kiss on Naruto's nose.

"There, now come Uzumaki-sama, I made a bath for you." Taking a hold of Naruto's both hands, Sasuke started walking backwards and pulling Naruto with him to the bathroom.

Smiling, Naruto let himself be pulled. This was looking awesome.

Once in the bathroom, Sasuke turned Naruto around, so they weren't facing each other anymore, and pulled off his Hokage's robe. Helping him out of his vest and shirt too, Sasuke stopped for a while to draw his fingers along Naruto's back.

"Sasuke?"

"Meow?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke paused for a second, and then turned Naruto to face him again. Putting his hands around Naruto's neck, he looked down and blushed.

"I just like Master so much and thought he would like a relaxing bath after a long day at work..."

Still not getting why his love was acting the way he was, Naruto kissed Sasuke near his kitty ear and said: "Thanks, I really needed to relax."

Looking up Sasuke brushed his nose to Naruto's neck and then pulled away. "You should get yourself a towel, I'll go try if the water is at right temperature."

Wiggling his hips sexily while walking behind to door, Sasuke succeeded in reminding Naruto of his crowing hard on. Damn Sasuke and his kicks... Naruto was not complaining though.

Opening the door Naruto made his way to the bath. Next to it laid Sasuke, on his stomach and legs cutely in the air, nicely waiting for him. Easing himself in to the warm heat of the bath Naruto sighed deeply. "Aren't you joining me?"

"But Master, you should know already that cats don't enjoy water. But don't worry, I licked myself all over earlier today." Sasuke had turned to lay on his back and the way he arched his back made Little Naruto twist painfully. Sasuke held both of his hands above his head, as if something was keeping them there and looked absolutely fuckable with the way he moved his lower body. "Enjoying your bath, Uzumaki-sama?"

Smirking, Naruto answered: "You should call me Master you know, so much shorter and easier, don't you think?"

"Whatever you wish, Master." Kitty answered, but this time, there was a shy smile on his lips.

"Are you sure you don' want to join me?"

"...I could wash you hair if you want."

Getting up Sasuke came and sat behind Naruto's head. Not taking any shampoo yet, he gently massaged Naruto's head.

"How was your work?"

"Mmm... We had a meeting with elders of the village and they sure had opinions. I'm not saying it's bad, I mean, that's why we asked them to the meeting in the first place, to hear what they have to say. It's just that they think that since I asked them there, I now have to listen to what they say. So, what happened was that they got pretty fucking angry with me when I said that I could never do what they suggested. It was a whole big mess..."

"You got it sorted out?" Sasuke asked and started rubbing the shampoo on the blonde's hair.

"Not really, I'll have to fight with them again about this... Hopefully not tomorrow, but the day after that surely. In the afternoon there was another meeting, but with people who are throwing Chunin Exams... That, I'll have to deal with again tomorrow."

"Hmm... Sounds troublesome."

"Yeah..."

"You should forget about those now, just relax." Sasuke purred sweetly in his ear and washed Naruto's hair. Motioning Naruto to change position so he could wash his back also, Sasuke started massaging and scrubbing Naruto's backside. Naruto started finally relaxing and was enjoying himself in Sasuke's tender care. After a while, Sasuke was done and Naruto thanked him.

"Say Sasuke, could I get a kiss? On the lips this time?"

"But Master I-"

"I wanna thank you properly... Just a quick kiss." Naruto said caressing Sasuke's cheek. Slowly, he started leaning in, and this time, Sasuke didn't stop him. Moving their lips gently against each other, they both smiled in to the kiss. Not being to ones to exchange that kinda sweet and tender kisses, they both noticed themselves enjoying it.

Pulling their lips apart, Sasuke got up and offered Naruto a towel.

"Come when you feel like you're ready. I'll be waiting in the living room."

And with that, Sasuke left the bathing room.

Taking his time drying himself, Naruto went to get clean clothes and then made his way to the living room. There he saw Sasuke waiting on the sofa, leaning over the edge to look at Naruto.

"Took you long enough, Master."

"Sorry kitty, but I felt so relaxed it was impossible to hurry." Naruto said and pecked Sasuke on the forehead before he had time to tell him not to.

"An-anyway... I prepared you a dinner."

Sure enough, on the coffee table there was a plate with ramen and tea on it. Sitting down beside Sasuke, Naruto took the plate closer to himself, smelling the taste of his beloved ramen.

"It's like you're a mind reader. I was just thinking of how hungry I was."

"I hope you like it then. Oh, and while you're eating, you should look what that tape has recorded on it." Sasuke said and winked his eye at Naruto who had already begun eating the ramen. Then, he simply turned and started walking away.

"I thought you're gonna watch with me?"

"I wouldn't dare." The kitty smiled and continued on his way.

Naruto looked behind and saw Sasuke going towards kitchen. Whatever it was that Sasuke was acting the like he was today didn't matter. Naruto had decided to go along with it a long ago.

Clicking play on the remote and sitting back on the sofa, Naruto continued eating the ramen. Never had Naruto known Sasuke could cook ramen that was _almost_ as heavenly as the ramen at Ichiraku's.

_"Master... I know you're eating ramen and I know you have troubles concentrating on anything else while doing so, but I still hope you like this..."_ Sasuke, who had appeared on the TV screen said.

Looking confused Naruto paused eating and waited for what Sasuke had meant. And soon enough, Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke had meant.

On the screen, Naruto saw their bed and Sasuke on it. He had the same jutsu on, but this time, there was no tiny leather shorts.

Lying on his back, Sasuke had brought his hand to his entrance, where Naruto had clear vision to since Sasuke had spread his legs very nicely. Pushing one finger in, Sasuke moaned Naruto's name. Sasuke moved it in and out and stroked himself with his free hand on the same time. After a while he added another finger and moved them faster. His voice was getting louder as he hit his prostate, widening his entrance at the same time. Naruto had long ago stopped eating for good and was drooling at the video. His hands stroked himself through his pants and he was getting harder every second.

Sasuke took his fingers out and reached towards the bedside table. He took a vibrator and lube, now covering the first one with the latter.

Sasuke pushed the toy inside his tight ass and arched his back.

Then, the video paused. Naruto searched for remote, thinking he had suddenly sat on it or something. Suddenly, the video started paying again.

Sasuke, in the same state as he was when the video had started, appeared on the screen.

_"So... If you liked that then you should go and find me from the bedroom about now. But, before you do that, I'll tell you why I did this. I'm sure you don't remember, but it's been exactly 5 years since we were first time intimate together."_ And with that, the screen went blank.

And Naruto was already on his way to their bedroom.

"Sasuke you-"

"I what?"

"Are so fucked. I've been semi hard all fricking day since I came home, and now I'm fricking having sex with you, want it or not."

Sasuke laid on the bed and let Naruto attack him.

"Liked it, eh?"

"Bastard." Naruto kissed the smirking raven and grinded against him.

"Just one more thing, Master."

"Wmah?" Naruto asked while sucking on Sasuke's nipple.

"I love you."

Pausing ravishing him for a second, Naruto kissed Sasuke's nose. "I love you too, kitty."

"Cool, ha?"

"Yeah, can you move those ears?" Naruto asked poking them. As if answering, Sasuke wiggled them cutely. "_Nice._" Naruto purred and bit one of them.

"Mjah! Naruto!"

"Ihihi." Naruto giggled and sucked on it too.

"Mjaaah..."

"Sensitive much?"

"Dobe, don't just suck my ears..."

"Oh, you want me to suck something else?" Naruto wiggled his brows at Sasuke and cupped his erection, still locked in the tight shorts.

"Mmm... Maybe." Sasuke said suggestively and brought his hands around Naruto's neck. He pulled the grinning dobe in to a kiss.

"Wow, Sasuke..."

"Idiot..."

"I love these anniversary things."

"Dobe."

"You're like the best husband ever!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto. They both laid on their bed, still out of breath after Naruto fucked Sasuke's brains out.

"We're not married..."

"Ha? I...oh I said husband? Ehehe.. I ymm-"

"You'd want to marry me?"

"I...Yeah... yeah."

"Yeah, yeah?"

"I mean, wait, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Am I?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"I think I am."

"Well I already said yes."

"You said yeah."

"That's the same fricking thing!"

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed and moved so he was on Naruto now. Staring at the blonde's eyes he smiled. "I love you."

"I know."

"Pretty confident, ha?"

"I know you love me."

"You said that already."

"I know I did."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Done! This is a Oneshot, so I'm not continuing this :)**

**PLEASE review! x)**


End file.
